How It All Came To Be
by Tauria
Summary: This is my version of how Chiro met the monkey team.
1. Stasis

**Tauria: **The prologue of the story is completely different from the rest of the story. I got the idea from my one-shot and I added more detail and stuff. :DD This story is an idea that I have had for a while, and finally I can put it into words. Anyways, here it is . . . plz enjoy :DD**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>How it All Came To Be<strong>

**Prologue**

Antauri and Mandarin stood upon the Robot's shoulder after another successful battle as the sun began to set. They looked out at the city of Shuggazoom. Mandarin let out a heavy breath, as if a great weight was being taken from his shoulders. Antauri glanced at his orange companion. Mandarin was staring out at the city as if he owned it. He looked over at his black companion.

"Another battle won today, hm, Antauri?"

Antauri smiled. "Yes. Shuggazoom is safe for another day, and we can give ourselves a pat on the back, as some would say."

Mandarin laughed at his companions joke, although some would not call it a joke, more the use of an expression, but Antauri was not one to use such expressions. "Yes, I suppose we could. A battle well won . . . However . . . I still doubt your trust of Nova after what happened yesterday."

"What happened was a slip of her temper. Not her fault, and not your fault. It can be helped, and I shall try my best to help her," Antauri said.

Mandarin nodded. "Of course."

They stood there until the sun completely set over Shuggazoom and they went back inside. Mandarin called a meeting of the Monkey Team. He sat down in his chair that was positioned in a way they could all see him. He was smirking triumphantly at the team.

"Team, I am your leader. The strongest, smartest, and wisest of us. I have come to an important decision." He met all of their eyes to signify the importance of his decision. "We save the citizens of Shuggazoom City everyday. We have made every effort that we can to protect them from the evil of the Skeleton King." Mandarin scowled at the mere mention of the name. "Day by day we protect them from his great evil . . . and day by day, they run away from our battles in fear. What have they done to help us defend _their _city? What have they done to help us protect _our _backs? _Nothing_! They have done _nothing_. Here we are risking our lives to defend a city that does _nothing _for us!" He made a disgusted expression. "Yet we _still _defend them. Why? Oh . . . that's right! Yes, it's because we were _created _to." Mandarin scoffed.

"Mandarin, we do this because-" Antauri began, but was cut off.

"Antauri, do not give me one of your self-righteous lectures about how it is our duty and we should do it without question for the good of the universe. Well, I for one am tired of it! Why should we _serve _Shuggazoom we when are given nothing in return? I for one think we should _rule_ Shuggazoom City!" Mandarin held his head high, as he sat like a king upon his throne.

Antauri stood. "Mandarin, that is insane! We are here to _protect_ Shuggazoom! Not rule. By ruling Shuggazoom you would become the very thing you hate! Skeleton King!"

"Antauri, you are a fool. If you would stand in my way, then so be it!" Mandarin said. He punched Antauri square in the face, not even conscious of his own actions. He looked a little shocked and horrified . . . but also pleased.

The others gasped. Their leader had become twisted . . . like one of the enemies that they fought!

Sprx stood. "Leave him alone, Mandarin!" His eyes blazed with anger. How dare their leader hit one of them? How dare he even suggest that they would betray him when the plan itself was something they could never do?

Mandarin turned to Sprx, a crazy look in his eyes. "So you would defy me as well . . ." He got out his weapons, stepping into a defense pose.

"Mandarin! You can't fight us! We are your family!" Nova said, also rising. She was not going to allow Mandarin to hurt two of her family.

"And you as well Nova? I knew you could no longer be trusted," Mandarin sneered.

"Mandarin this is nonsense! We cannot rule the citizens!" Gibson said, knowing that not only logic prevented it, but something else he rarely listened too . . . his heart.

"And you?" He turned to Otto. "Surely you, Otto, my closest ally , will not betray me?" Surely his friend, the one who had poured his heart out to him . . . the one he had been a friend to for so long . . . the one who was essentially what most would call his best friend.

"Mandarin . . . we cannot let you do this . . ." He said sadly, hating to have to attack his friend. They all did. He had been their leader, their mentor, the one who had defended them in so many battles. But now he was turning against them . . . and claiming that _they _were the ones who had betrayed _him_. That _they _were the traitors . . . not him . . . that _he _was the one who was hurt . . . that _he _was the one who was in the right . . . not them . . . to him, they would forever be the ones who had forsaken him . . . the ones who defeated him and imprisoned him within the H.O.O.P . . . an off world prison where he was the only prisoner . . . put in a deep, stasis-like sleep.

The monkeys spent one last hour or two together, morning the loss of their leader . . . and cursing what he had become. Then, they entered stasis, waiting for the assured Chosen One that Antauri assured them would come . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Like I said, I did a one-shot very similar to this . . . so, if you've read the one-shot, you've read this . . . this one just has more detail. :DD


	2. Exploring

**Tauria: **I would have updated sooner . . . in fact, I was going to update yesterday, but then I had to fix something . . . and we also had a really severe tornado warning where I live, and I live in a trailer, so we had to leave. We went to my grandma's, but she doesn't have internet service so . . . but thankfully nothing happened, we all made it out fine and the trailer wasn't destroyed :DD Anyways, I am going to try to at least wait a day or two between chapters, I have a feeling that I will fail but . . . So, here is Chapter One . . . plz enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The black haired, sapphire blue eyed boy leaned on his elbow as it rested on the desk. He had stayed up late studying for the test . . . well, as late as he could. The test was a major grade, and he hoped desperately that he had passed it. He was so tired . . . he filled in the last answer . . . and just as he was about to go to sleep, he sat straight up as the bell signaling the end of school. He jumped up, turned in his test, gathered his books and went to his locker. Curfew wasn't for a few hours, and since he didn't have any homework, he could go exploring. He grinned. This was going to be exciting. He put all the stuff he needed in his backpack and left school. He headed to Mr. Gakslapper's.

"Hello Chiro. What can I get you today?" Mr. Gakslapper smiled at the boy.

"I'd like two hover burgers to go please." Chiro said, returning the smile.

"Coming right up! So . . . how's school?" He asked, as he began to make the hover-burgers, and being a good friend of the boy, he figured he'd chat as he did so.

"Great! As usual. We had a test today, and I don't know if I did good, but I studied hard enough that I think I should have! In fact, I studied so hard last night, I almost fell asleep after I finished the test, and then the bell rang, keeping me from falling asleep. It works just like my alarm clock sometimes." Chiro grinned.

Mr. Gakslapper laughed. "I'm sure you did fine, Chiro. You're a smart kid. But you should not have stayed up so late studying, so that the bell can work as it's original design; a reminder that it is time to switch classes, instead of an alarm clock."

Chiro laughed. "Yeah . . . I guess, but I needed the studying so that I would be able to pass the test."

"You could pass the test without staying up half the night, Chiro." He handed him the burgers in a bag.

"Thanks Mr. Gakslapper, and I'll remember that!" Chiro smiled, taking the bag. "See you later!"

"You're welcome, Chiro. See you! And _do _try to get a good night's sleep next test!" Mr. Gakslapper called after the boy who was waving as he walked away.

Chiro grinned back at him as he put the bag in his back pack, with the leftovers of his lunchbox, that he had just barely managed to pack without getting caught by the other boys. He was just glad that he went to a different school then the others. He bought a few bottles of water and headed towards the outskirts. As soon as he was out of the city, he almost jumped for joy. Sapphire eyes eagerly examined the path before him. The outskirts were a lot like he'd imagined . . . but at the same time, they were very different. The ruins of the old part of the city were crumbled and vines, ivy, and moss grew on the smooth, or rough, sides of the stone. The grass was almost taller then he was, and the trees were giant! They had moss growing up their sides and their branches hung out far and they were covered in green leaves. It was bright and sunny, and perfect for exploring in Chiro's mind.

Chiro looked around in wonder at the beautiful sight that lay before him. There were flowers of all colors, like blue, purple, red, yellow, orange, and white. Birds were singing, squirrels were hopping about in the trees gathering nuts and making nests, and a light breeze was drifting through, ruffling his hair and his clothes. He smiled, beginning to walk. After a while, he started to jog, since he didn't get to move about like this often in the city, because he would probably end up running into someone and knocking them over, making them mad, and then he'd get into trouble. _Or_ he would run into someone and end up injuring them. _Or _he would run into someone and that someone wouldn't be too friendly. Soon that turned into a run, and he raced past the trees, enjoying the freedom of the open air instead of he crowded city.

After a while, his foot bumped into something. He looked down, it was an old can, one whose company no longer existed anymore, as the ruins had been abandoned for a very long time. As he looked at the old can, Chiro remembered how in history class, they had learned how children who had lived before they had all of the games and toys that they had now had used to take things like this, and turn them into toys . . . He nudged it with his foot and finding it rolled quite nicely. He smiled and kicked it. It wasn't quite a kickball, but it worked for what he had. He continued to kick it as he began to walk, kicking it far ahead of him. After a while, he made a game of it. He would kick it, and then wait a moment for it to stop, and then run to see how long it took him to catch up with it (and sometimes find it).

He found nothing interesting within his search. It was as if the outskirts were just what they seemed . . . plain old ruins that were covered in moss, ivy, and vines and held no secrets. But Chiro continued. He had a good feeling about the outskirts. He somehow knew that he would find something important here. After a while of finding nothing, he kicked the can as hard as he could, to let out anger at finding nothing interesting, even though he had been so certain that the search of this part of the outskirts would yield results while the others did not. Off in the distance there was a sharp metal clang in the direction of where he had kicked it. He jumped in surprise but soon relaxed. He was about to run and investigate, when he saw his watch that his parents had given him when he was five. He had to hurry! He had two hours to get home, or he was going to be late. He quickly ate, being very hungry, and drank, being quite thirsty. He turned around and ran back to the city, memorizing as much of his surroundings as he could.

He reached the city and disposed of all of his trash. He hid the lunch box in one of the hidden places he knew on the edge of the city so that way he wouldn't be caught with it. Now he had an hour to go home, so he would be early. He smiled to himself, knowing that he had time . . . but he wasn't going to stop and chat with anyone. He had a quick ice cream, and then washed his face, made sure there was nothing to indicate he had left the city, and headed home. He walked in the door with thirty minutes to spare.

The place he lived was one of the abandoned houses in the outskirts. Chiro had explored all of those outskirts and had wanted to explore the others. He lived with a collection of orphans in this house, and they had a leader. His name was Ernest. Ernest wore glasses and always had a bit of a cough. He was the tallest boy, and the meanest. He had a troop of boys that were big and strong who did whatever he said. They were all on the football team, and they followed Ernest because he did their homework for them, and because they didn't want to be one of the unlucky boys who earned his disapproval. He was spoiled and he was used to getting whatever he wanted from his father who had only died when he was ten, so he had been spoiled rotten. He didn't hate the children at the abandoned house, but he didn't like them either. He just used them as an effort to get all of his anger out. He was often made mad at school, and he took it out at the house, while being a perfect angel everywhere else.

If a boy wasn't home by curfew, then he was on Ernest's bad side . . . If a boy did not finish his supper, no matter how gross it was, he was Ernest's bad side . . . If a boy got in a fight and _lost _he was on Ernest's bad side . . . If a boy did not follow Ernest's way of life at the house, then he was on Ernest's bad side . . . therefore he was punished. Sometimes, Ernest would have the boys who followed him around beat the kid up. Sometimes, he had them do really hard chores that had to be done to perfection, or they had to redo them. Sometimes, he sentenced them to a night in the basement, which was crawling with bugs, rats, and possibly snakes. Whatever punishment he chose, no boy wanted it. So, they did their best to keep in line.

Chiro headed over to the makeshift bed that had been designated as his. He placed his backpack on the 'bed' and stood next to it, just like all the other boys. Ernest came around, and had his boys check out the bags, and when they were done, if anything suspicious was found, they were punished, if not, he nodded and told them it was clear and to put their bag away, and then he moved on to the next boy. When he got to Chiro, he checked the bag himself, not being fond of Chiro and wanting to get Chiro in trouble. But even he could find nothing wrong in Chiro's backpack.

"All clear. Put your bag away, Chiro." Chiro nodded and did so, relieved that Ernest hadn't singled him out. Ernest didn't like Chiro much. Ernest finished checking bags. No one had anything suspicious for once. They went to eat whatever glop the kid that cooked that night served them. They ate, eating all of it so they didn't get in trouble. Chiro was glad that he had eaten beforehand so that he could bear eating the stuff, knowing that that was not the only thing in his stomach. He swallowed the glop, and ate all of it, not leaving a single bite on the plate. They went to the rec center and brushed their teeth with the toothpaste and toothbrushes that those who were old enough to to odd jobs and things had gotten, and those that needed them took showers there, (they didn't have plumbing at home considering it was an _abandoned _part of the city, and the showers there were free for those who used the pool, and they couldn't all go there at once because there were not enough showers) and then they went to bed. Chiro was exhausted and immediately fell asleep after he got comfortable underneath the blanket, dreaming of what he would find within the outskirts . . . and if it would get him out of this rotten place that he had to call home . . . One day home would not be here . . . but somewhere . . . where there weren't people who didn't care . . . and there weren't people who would hurt him for sheer pleasure . . . or just to get their anger out . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, I hope that you liked that. it isn't really like my usual style of writing in my opinion, but that could just be because there really isn't much dialogue and usually my stories have a lot of dialogue, and there are way more paragraphs then usual! But, please leave a review! :DD


	3. Findings

**Tauria: **Well, here is the next chapter . . . it felt a little weird typing this because there was no dialogue and I usually do have dialogue :DD But anyways, here it is. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Chiro awoke the next morning and got dressed. He grabbed his backpack and walked out with the other boys. He headed in the direction of the school that he went to. He went to another school because he had qualified to go to an art school. It had classes in Art, Drama/Theater, etc. The classes there were also harder, and they challenged them more then the other school did. Four days a week they had one art class a day, and then the other classes. One day a week, they had a day where whatever class they had paid for or had gotten a scholarship for was the one that they did all day.

And to Chiro's excitement, that day was today. Chiro went through the school day, finding that he had passed his test that he had had the previous Friday on Art History. He smiled. The bell rang, just as it always did, and Chiro jumped up, grabbing his paper and his art supplies. He went to his locker and put them away, grabbing his bag. He waved to his friends and headed to Mr. Gakslapper's once again. He told Mr. Gakslapper about his test and about how he had a project due the next Friday. Then, he stopped at the store, and bought bottles of water and a few snacks to go with his lunch. Then, he left towards the outskirts, hoping his good memory would not fail him.

He entered the outskirts with a good feeling. He breathed the fresh air and walked on the path that he had taken the previous day. He ran to the spot where he had heard the metal clang. As he walked, the path steeped downhill, and became more treacherous. There were thick roots that covered parts of the path, and he tripped several times. The branches got thicker, and blocked out most of the sunlight from reaching the path. Also, the path narrowed down a bit, and the trees closed in on it, so if there had been more then one person, they would have had to walk in a line.

He didn't like the path, it seemed to . . . dark. As if evil things had made, or walked this path. The path continued for a while. He hadn't realized he could kick that far, but he supposed that going downhill helped it roll. The path ended, and he reached a large field. was what appeared to be one of the ruins. It was a large statue, covered in vines, ivy, moss, and other lichen. There was also dirt, probably blown there by wind. There, at one of the statue's feet was the can he had kicked. He went over to it, to see what the statue was. As he approached it, he found that the statue was entirely made up of a strange alloy, not found on Shuggazoom (**Tauria: **After all, the Robot _was_ created on another planet, so I would assume that it was made of an alloy or metal not found on Shuggazoom, but that's just me).

He looked up, and saw that perhaps it was a Robot. He felt a little tired, from all of his running, and a little hungry. He leaned against the foot to get an apple or something out of his pack, but the foot apparently had a door, as it opened and he fell. Some of his stuff spilled from his pack, and he gathered it all up and zipped up his pack. He walked in, and the lights flipped on as he did. He jumped a little in surprise. He wasn't one who cared for the dark . . . but he didn't like the lights suddenly flipping on either. The door whooshed closed, and Chiro jumped again.

_'Jumpy today, aren't you, Chiro?'_ He thought to himself. He laughed a little nervously at himself, afraid that someone lived here. He cautiously entered the orange tube, which whisked him up to another room. He made a noise of surprise, holding back a scream. The elevator stopped in a room with a large screen, and six circular chairs. In front of the giant screen was a huge board with many buttons. There was a lot of dust and cobwebs collected there, which led him to believe that either the person who lived there was either a _really _bad housekeeper, or there was no one living there.

As he exited the tube, he found that the orange one was the only one that he could have possibly gone up because the others were blocked by several smallish creatures inside of them. He could only make out a shadow of what they were, because the tubes were shut by a clear alloy (**Tauria: **I don't know what it is. I don't think it would be glass or plastic, so I went with alloy) and had a thick layer of dust covering them.

Chiro went over to one of the tubes. It looked a little purplish, from what he could see. He wiped some of the dust off, and saw a black robotic monkey head with green-gold eyes, and his ears were like little antennas. Chiro jumped back, afraid it? . . . he? . . . would attack him. When it didn't move, a closer look revealed them to be in some sort of sleep like state. _'They are probably in stasis,'_ Chiro thought, remembering learning about the coma-like sleep in science class.

He did the same thing to the other tubes, and found monkeys of five different colors. He assumed that that was all of them, but he wondered why there was an extra tube . . . Shaking his head from thought, he explored a little more, finding a lab, and when he went up the elevator he discovered several rooms. He assumed they belonged to the monkeys, so he didn't enter them. He went back down the room that seemed to be the main room. He walked around. He glanced up and saw a giant light. He looked around for a switch to turn it on, so he could see better. He found a switch, it looked a little big to be a light switch, but what did he know? It _was _a big bulb. He pulled it, and a green light engulfed him. It covered his entire body and when he glanced up, he found that it was a giant green gorilla. This kind of freaked him out, but it felt . . . right.

When the light disappeared, Chiro checked his watch. He blinked as he saw the time. He turned and exited the Robot. It was three hours until he had to be home. He was so glad that he got out of school earlier then the others every other day. He headed back towards the city of Shuggazoom. He ate his hover-burger and his snacks, and he drank the water. He once again got an ice cream and ate that. He chatted with Mr. Gakslapper and then walked around for a while. Then, he went back to the house.

They went through the usual routine, and went to bed. At around midnight, Chiro awoke, feeling as if something important had happened . . . and it had . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, there you go! Please review! :DD


	4. Awakening

**Tauria: **Well, here is Chapter Three. :DD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three <strong>

That night, there was movement where there had not been movement for a long time. One monkey opened his eyes for the first time in a _long _while. He exited his tube and stretched. He felt the ache of not moving and stretching his bones, muscles, servos, and other cybernetic and monkey parts. He also felt the usual drowsiness from having first awoken, except much worse. He knew that the only way they should have awoken is if the Chosen One had pulled the switch and awoken the Power Primate that lay dormant within him.

He knew that the others would awaken soon, so he began to power on the Robot. They would need that in the very near future. He would also check the video feed to see who exactly their Chosen One, and new leader, was. As he worked on getting everything back in working order, he heard the hiss of a stasis tube opening. A yellow monkey with pink eyes stepped out of the tube. She stretched and groaned as she took inventory of her aches. Her pink eyes looked quizzically towards the monkey standing in front of the monitor. He nodded. She grinned at set off to begin reactivating the Robot.

He smiled and turned back to the monitor. A while later he heard a slight and quiet exhale. He turned to see that the blue monkey had awoken. The blue monkey opened his tube, stepped out and stretched. He looked at the black monkey and inclined his head as if to say, 'Good morning' and then raised an eyebrow as if to ask a question. The black monkey nodded. The blue one smiled and began to help awaken the Robot.

A while later, another tube opened, and out stepped the red monkey. He blinked and opened his mouth as if to ask a question or complain. When he realized he couldn't he frowned. He remembered the blue monkey telling them that because they were going to be in stasis for a while, that when they exited stasis, they were not going to have the ability to speak. He frowned more. He stretched to remove some of the ache of cramped muscles. Then he looked over at the second in command with a quizzical look in his black eyes. The monkey gave him the same answer he had given the others, a nod. The red monkey smiled and went to help the reactivation of the Robot.

Lastly, the green monkey awoke. He stumbled out of his tube, stretched, yawned, and looked at the black monkey, earning a nod, and then going to help the others.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the second in command spoke, having just regained the use of his vocal cords ten minutes previous to this announcement. "I have found the video of the Chosen One." They all took a seat so they could watch.<p>

It played the video footage. A boy with spiked raven hair and sapphire blue eyes approached the Robot. He was wearing a uniform, whether for a school or some sort of after school thing they could not tell. He looked up at the Robot as if trying to determine what it was, then looked down at the can for a moment. Then, he took of his back pack and leaned against the door as he unzipped it. The door opened as his hand accidentally touched it and a green light glowed from it. He fell and some of his stuff spilled. He gathered it up and then zipped his backpack back up and put it back on. The lights flicked on and the door whooshed closed, causing the child to jump twice. He stepped in the orange tube and it moved up, causing him to emit a noise of surprise. Then, he reached the Command Center. First he viewed the monitor and the chairs. Then he looked back at the tubes and rubbed through the circle of dust. On Antauri's he jumped back because of a green light. Then he glanced up and saw the big bulb. He pulled a switch, activating his Inner Primate, to which he stared up at in wonder and Antauri was amazed at the size of it.

"I'm sure that he would be a great leader and all Antauri, but he's just a kid. I wouldn't feel right bringing him into our war. I mean, like I said, I'm sure he'll be a great leader, but I don't really think that we should bring him into the war," The red monkey said, not sure how he could get his point across. He didn't want it to sound like he didn't believe in the kid, but still this is not what he had expected . . . and it worried him. Because if this kid was Chosen to be their leader, what might happen to him? Just because he was Chosen didn't mean that when, if, he defeated their enemy, he would survive. The red monkey chided himself. He should not think like that.

Antauri nodded, understanding his brother's point. "Yes, I know Sprx. It does not seem right that we should bring a child into this war, but apparently he has been Chosen and it would be very unwise to ignore that. Just because he is a child does not mean that he could not accomplish what the Chosen One is supposed to. Besides, a child is probably the one who will most likely be the best as our leader. An adult could possibly not believe in talking monkeys."

Sprx nodded. "Of course Antauri . . . at first though, we will have to watch him to make sure something doesn't happen to him in battle. Because you know that he will not want to stay at home . . . and it wouldn't be smart to leave him alone in case something to powerful for one of us to fight without having the team there. I mean, once he's better in training we won't have to watch him so carefully . . . but . . ." Sprx felt as if he could not express himself clearly.

Gibson nodded in agreement with Sprx. "We would have to watch any new member in a fight of course."

Sprx nodded. "Well . . . what I wanna know is how you plan on telling him, Antauri."

"I want to tell him as soon as we can. So, at the light of day, I shall go into the city, as stealthily as I can, and use the Power Primate to find him. Then, I will tell him, before the Power Primate has time to have him use it without him knowing what it is he is doing." The team nodded. "And then when I get back, if he is not overwhelmed by the information I have told him . . . or if he even _believes _me, then I will bring him with me. If he doesn't then I will come back and help continue to reactivate the Super Robot." Once again the team nodded and they set to working on the Robot until dawn's first light.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the depths of space, a creature stirred. He had long awaited this day, and now it was here. They Hyper Force had awakened, and soon they would begin the training of a new leader. The prophesied Chosen One. The creature laughed. The Chosen One was a mere boy, even if the Hyper Force did not know it themselves. The boy would easily be crushed beneath his dark might. He stood, long black cape swishing behind him as he walked to the other side of his mighty ship, made entirely of bone.<p>

Once there, he called three of his best servants forward. "Go forth to Shuggazoom City and seek out the one called the Chosen One . . . Bring him back to me alive."

The three goons saluted him, and marched off in direction of their ship. The creature smiled an evil smile. Those three would not fail him. They each had a profession. One was a bounty hunter, one an assassin, and the other a spy. They had served him faithfully for twenty years. He smirked creepily.

"I _will _win this war. The Chosen One _will _be mine!" He cackled for a long time in his eerie ship as he set a course towards Shuggazoom City. He would not lose this time around. He lost once, but never again. Especially not to those wretched little simians.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, I had a bit of writer's block for this chapter, so I don't think it is very good, but that's just me. :DD Please review! :DD


	5. Captured

**Tauria: **Well, here is chapter Four! I would've had this up yesterday, but the power went out :(( And then 2day we went to Holiday World so . . . but anyway! Thanks for all of the reviews so far! I've been getting way more then I expected :DD **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Chiro awoke that Saturday morning ready for the weekend. Ernest was never there on the weekends. No one knew what he was doing, but they were all glad that he was gone because he wouldn't be there until Monday morning and they could do what they wanted. Chiro was especially excited because he would be able to do more exploring in that giant Robot and he might be able to find out what the switch did . . . and why those monkeys were in stasis.

He got out of bed, and got dressed. He grabbed his bag and got hover-burgers, chatting with Mr. Gakslapper before hurrying to the outskirts. The sky was a bit cloudy, and it was a little windy. The sun still shone through, but it was kind of dimmer then it had been. Just as he was about to go to the path, he felt a stabbing pain in his right arm, and his last thought before losing consciousness was, '_I knew that this path was bad news.'_

* * *

><p>When he awoke, there were three men sitting at a table in front of his cell. He closed his eyes for a moment and looked at his arm. There was a place that looked like something had punctured it. He assumed it was a tranquilizer dart that had knocked him out. One of the men looked towards his cell. "Hey, looks like the brat's up." They all turned towards the cell. This made Chiro very nervous. He didn't like the look of the men. They all had lots of muscles.<p>

"That dart should have knocked him out for the whole trip back to the boss," the largest one said. He had on a green muscle top, tan cargo pants, and army boots. He had two straps criss-crossing over his chest that were full of weapons.

"Well, obviously it didn't, or are you stupid? I mean, it looks to me like you have more muscle then brain," the smallest one said. He looked like he was dressed to be a ninja, and he didn't look like he carried any weapons at all. He also didn't look to have quite the muscles that the others did.

The larger one growled. "Like you're one to talk! You have neither brains _or _muscles!" The two began to argue as the medium sized one rolled his eyes. He was dressed in clothes that would allow him to move easily, quickly, and quietly. He carried all sorts of weapons that would give a quick death. He raised his only tranquilizer gun, and shot Chiro again in the same place. Chiro tried to stay awake by fighting the tranquilizer, but he once again was knocked out, but this time he actually dreamed . . . or rather, remembered how he had gotten where he lived now, with the others.

_Chiro was hot and sweaty as he crawled through the fiery house, finding it hard to breathe through the smoke. He was searching for the others, but it was also very hard to see. The smoke was thick, and it stung his eyes, and made him go sluggishly slow because he was worried he would crawl straight into flames. He soon saw Ernest. Ernest was so far away he had to yell to be heard.  
><em>

"_Chiro! Go!" Ernest yelled, knowing that Chiro would protest. He wiped the sweat off of his brow. _

_Chiro looked worriedly for the others, hoping at least some of them were with Ernest. "Not without you guys!"_

"_Go! You're our fastest runner, you can get help!" Ernest called, wanting to get the others, but as a precaution, if he missed anyone, he wanted Chiro to get the firefighters. _

"_But . . ." Chiro realized there was no point in arguing with Ernest, it would just waste time, and they would all die. So, he found the door, and started running to the fire department. By the time they got to the house, all of the kids were out of it. The firefighters went into the building, and the kids exchanged glances. What had happened was one of the people who owned the orphanage dropped their cigarette and it caught the floor on fire. _

"_What do we do?" One of the kids asked. _

"_We'll find a place to live," Ernest said. They did not trust the adults. They were afraid that one of the kids would end up getting an abusive parent, and then they wouldn't have gotten out of the situation they had just been in. So, they snuck off to one of the abandoned parts of Shuggazoom City from a huge war that had killed many people to find a house to live in. Chiro was sent ahead to to find one, being the fastest, and the one with the sharpest eyes. He ended up tripping, and where most people would have bumped their heads, or gotten hurt, Chiro was perfectly fine, and he landed in front of the perfect house. It was intact, and not _too_ bug infested. Some of the stuff that had once been in there was also still intact. Chiro called for the others as he wandered at his luck._

_That was back in the days when Ernest had been nice, and they had liked him, and hadn't been scared of him, or happy when he was gone. But that had been when Chiro was eight. Ernest had begun to change when Chiro was nine, and now Chiro was ten, and Ernest was completely opposite of the way he had been before._

Chiro blinked drowsily as he awoke, eyes blurry and cloudy, arm in pain. He looked at it, and it was bandaged. He then looked around, confused as to why he was not bound. After a while, he could see a little clearer. But . . . he was no longer in his cell . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, I hope you liked that! Please leave a review! :DD


	6. Antauri

**Tauria: **Well, here is Chapter Five! This one is one of my favorites so far, actually. I hope you guys like it too! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_Gibson's P.o.V_

I looked around my lab. Everything was just how I left it before entering stasis. I checked on the young man that we had rescued. Antauri believed he was the Chosen One. He thought that this boy could save the cosmos from Skeleton King. I trusted Antauri's judgment. I had followed him for many years and he had almost always been correct. He was wrong a few times, but so is everyone. I had stuck by his side when Mandarin had betrayed us. I had stuck by his side whenever he had went against his leader's wishes. Something inside me made me trust Antauri, besides the fact that he was an old friend . . . and our current leader. Antauri would say that this was the Power Primate.

I looked at the boy once more. He had needed to be injected with the tranquilizer twice by his captors, and he was still in half a state of consciousness. Obviously he was very strong, or perhaps very determined, or maybe a little of both. I wondered how Skeleton King had found him . . . I shook my head and walked out the door. That would be settled soon, as soon as Antauri was done with his meditation.

* * *

><p><em>Antauri's P.o.V<em>

I was deep within meditation as I searched the Universe for Skeleton King's plans. He had captured the Chosen One right under our noses. I wanted to know how he had found him. I knew that Skeleton King's tentacles were long, and that they were everywhere, but not even they could have found the Chosen One so quickly. Not when only the Monkey Team knew!

I continued to move my consciousness around the Universe searching for signs of Skeleton King's future plans. Soon, my mind was consumed by darkness . . . it seemed that Skeleton King was also searching . . . . for us and the Chosen One. I threw up a block, but I was too late. He had found us . . . he had found Chiro. I fought him, trying to keep him from getting to the boy.

I succeeded in the end, but I had used more energy then I would have liked. I slid into normal meditation, to relax and perhaps gain back some of my missing energy. I sensed that the boy had awakened. I hurried downstairs, pausing only to tell the others that he was awake and that I did not want to be disturbed as I spoke with him. They nodded and I entered Gibson's lab.

* * *

><p><em>Chiro's P.o.V<em>

I blinked drowsily as I awoke, eyes blurry and cloudy, arm in pain. I looked at it, and it was bandaged. I looked around, confused as to why I was not bound. I assumed that was because the people who had me here could just tranquilize me again, or they were powerful enough to subdue me. After a while, I could see a little clearer. But . . . I was no longer in my cell . . . The men had mentioned something about taking me to their boss. My eyes snapped open, because they had been trying to close. I was still somewhat sleepy from the tranquilizers. I sat up, only to see a little black monkey entering the lab where I was laying on a med table. My first thought was, _There's no way that tiny monkey could subdue me!_ Then, I thought, _Well, he _is _made of metal . . . so maybe he could! _Then, I wondered if they were going to do experiments on me! I frowned. My head hurt from all these assumptions.

"What are you doing here? Why am I here? Who _are _you? What do you want with me? Your not going to do experiments on me are you? Why did you send those three men after me? What have I done to you? Are you going to kill me? Are you one of those people who sell kids into child labor?" Questions spewed from my mouth at a very fast rate as my eyes searched around the room for some way to escape.

"Calm down. I am here to make sure you are all right. You are here because we rescued you from those three men, who were delivering you to our enemy. I am Antauri, second in command of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force, I am filling in for our . . . absent . . . leader. We are not going to experiment on you. We did not send those three men after you. You have done nothing to us but awoken us from our stasis slumber. We are not going to kill you, we are going to take you back home. As for your last question, I really do not think that needs an answer."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion at the little black monkey with golden-green eyes.

He smiled warmly. "Now, I have noticed you looking around for a way to get out. Rest assured you are welcome to use the door. But right now, if you don't mind, I would like to speak with you."

I gave him a short nod. He didn't seem like he was lying, but then again, a lot of adults didn't. Or at least, I assumed he was an adult from the way he talked. Besides they had been in stasis for many years judging by all the dust I had found! I immediately began analyzing the situation.

I knew why he said 'we' a lot. Since he had mentioned that I had awakened him, I assumed that he was one of the monkeys in those tubes that I had found. He seemed calm under my questioning, and he hopped up onto the table across from me, leaving the door wide open, so maybe he was serious . . . then again we were in the middle of space, there really was no where to go. I couldn't fly a ship, so there was no way off anyway.

"So, let's start off with your name. I have told you mine."

I thought quickly. There was no way I was going to give him my real name! Was he crazy! Nor after basically living on the streets! "My name is . . . Hiro." Gah! Stupid name. Too close to my real one! Oh well.

"Well, I already introduced my self, unless you would like me to introduce myself again?" He paused as if waiting for an answer.

"No, that's fine . . . Antauri," I said, hoping I'd gotten it correct.

Antauri smiled. "Good. Now, I am sure you have many more questions. I would be happy to answer them."

I looked at him. Of course I had questions! I had tons of questions! Why is he a robotic monkey? Why did he rescue me? Why were they in stasis? How many of them was there? What happened to their leader? Was he dead? Injured? A traitor? Why was he talking to me? How could I understand him? I had so many questions. But I didn't ask any of them. "No. It's fine. You've answered all of the questions that I needed. I just want to go home."

Antauri nodded. "Of course. Would you like to meet the others?"

I nodded. "Sure, why not." No! Of course not! What if _they _want to do any of the stuff I said before!

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, there it is! Chiro obviously doesn't trust the monkey team, and obviously Antauri knows that he doesn't. Please leave a review! :DD


	7. Meeting The Team

**Tauria: **Okay, I changed my mind. This chapter is my favorite. It is one of the longest yet! :DD I'm trying to drag this story out for a while. My friend Anna gave me a few ideas (okay she point-blank _told _me to do what she said) and I may use them to drag it out. This chapter took a while to type, mainly because I keep having to go back and add more detail. But, I won't bore you anymore! So, please enjoy! :DD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SRMT, or anything else belonging to someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

_Chiro's P.o.V_

I followed Antauri into the place with the big monitor. Antauri didn't seem to buy my act. I don't think he believed that my name was Hiro. I really needed to start planning for things such as this. Then again, I don't blame him for not believing that my name was 'Hiro'. It was a stupid way to try to disguise my name. I really need to work on this on-the-spot thinking thing. Four more monkeys were sitting in their orb-like chairs, watching a giant monitor as the space scenery flew by, millions of stars reflecting in their eyes. I noticed how a red monkey appeared to be piloting what I assumed to be the Robot I had found in the outskirts.

"Hiro, this is the rest of the Monkey Team." I blinked, momentarily confused as to who 'Hiro' was. Then, I realized who he was talking too, and I almost gave away my cover by blushing at my forgetfulness.

The first one to introduce herself was a golden female with pink eyes."My name is Nova. I'm the team's only female," she said, smiling, and standing. She came over and held out her hand for the traditional handshake greeting.

"Hi, Nova. I'm Hiro. It must be tough, being the only female," I said, smiling back. She seemed very forward and blunt, but she also seemed pretty smart, and I doubted she believed that my name was Hiro. I was going to try to learn all that I could about them during my stay here. And in order to do this, I was going to pretend to get along with them. Who knows, maybe I'll like them and make some friends.

She shrugged a bit. "At times."

Next, a blue monkey came over. "My name is Mr. Hal Gibson. Please, don't call me Mr, nor Hal, just Gibson. I am the team's scientist." He shook my hand and smiled.

I smiled back at him as well. He must have been the one who had bandaged my arm. He seemed pretty smart. I don't think he'd be fooled by the name Hiro either. "My name's Hiro. Nice to meet you, Gibson. Thanks for bandaging my arm." Might as well be polite. He had a bit of an accent that I couldn't place.

"You're welcome."

Next came the red monkey that had been piloting. He had turned the Robot on auto-pilot it seemed. "My name is SPRX-77. But, you can call me Sprx. And if you hadn't already noticed, I'm the pilot." He shook my hand.

He seemed blunt as well, and a bit cocky and arrogant. I smiled. He would probably see through my charade . . . but that was because he seemed a little paranoid to me. But who knows, I could be wrong. "Well, Sprx, my name's Hiro." I shook his hand.

Lastly came a green monkey. "My name's Otto! I'm the mechanic!"

Otto seemed kinda bouncy and energetic, like a little kid. I think he would only see through my charade if I slipped up, or it was pointed out to him. But he may see through it already. I was pretty sure the others did. "Nice to meet you Otto. My name's Hiro."

Otto grinned. "It's nice to meet you too, Hiro!"

I smiled. He seemed pretty nice . . . but then again, they all did.

Antauri, the others tagging along, gave me a tour of the Robot, and I made sure to memorize all that I could. There was the science lab I woke up in, Otto's workshop, the engine room, the training room, the kitchen, the dining room, and the Command Center where I had met the others. Then, he began to show me the bedrooms, where I could find them. After a while, I felt really tired all of the sudden. I guessed it was because of some of the tranquilizer that had not left my system. Apparently Antauri noticed, because the next time he showed me to a room, it was the room that I could use to sleep. I smiled and thanked him. He asked me if I needed anything, and when I declined, he left, saying he would wake me when it was time to eat.

Feeling more exhausted then I did even from running all over Shuggazoom and the outskirts, I stumbled over to the bed, took off my shoes, and slid under the blankets, falling fast asleep in a matter of minutes, when it normally took me forever to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Antauri's P.o.V<em>

The boy, 'Hiro', he called himself. I doubted that was his real name, but I assumed he had his reasons for not trusting his real name to us. Perhaps he was still suspicious. Whatever the cause, I called a team meeting to discuss the boy. I sat in my chair, ignoring the emptiness of the orange chair that Mandarin had once sat in. Today was not the day for reminiscence. Today we had important things to discuss, such as the future of that orange chair.

I explained to them what had happened during our brief conversation in Gibson's lab. Then, I said, "Team, you have all spoken with the boy. Tell me, what do you think?"

"Antauri, he seems mistrustful. I doubt his name is 'Hiro' as I'm sure everyone here is. He even hesitated before answering you when you said the name," Sprx said. "Even when he was smiling I swear he was searching us for answers!"

"Sprx, the boy has apt reason to be mistrustful of us. He was captured by three of Skeleton King's minions, only to awake in a strange lab surrounded by strange beings. He has every right to have given us a fake name. However, judging by his reaction when he told me the name, it is too close to his real name for comfort." I reasoned. "And for all we know, he may have been hurt in the past."

"But we are nothing like that! We wouldn't hurt him intentionally . . . or to purposely cause hurt and discomfort!" Sprx protested. "The only place we would hurt him would be the training room, and we would go easy on the kid! I mean, it's only fair to him! He's never trained before!"

I nodded. I understood my brother's concerns. He was worried that we would lose another leader . . . and this one before he was even trained. "I understand what you mean Sprx. You are afraid that he will be an easier target to be corrupted by Skeleton King because of his mistrust and lack of training in the Power Primate. He will come around, if we play our cards right, so to speak."

Sprx nodded. I was happy to have soothed his concerns, if only for the moment. He would come up with another conspiracy theory, and then the cycle would continue.

"I would like to know why he didn't ask anymore questions then what you have previously told us," Gibson said.

"I assume it was probably because he did not feel comfortable asking, or thought that we would lie to him. From what I can gather from his behavior so far, it is because he has issues with trust. Probably from something that happened a few years ago, or he would be like an animal caged and beaten, if you will."

Gibson dipped his head in understanding. "Ah. Yes, that makes sense. I do feel sorry for the boy, if you are correct in assuming that something has happened in his life that makes him untrustworthy."

"I could be wrong, though. I could be assuming too hastily. For all that we know, it could still be going on, or it could be just starting. It could even be that he is just naturally untrustworthy." I said, feeling more and more sympathetic for the boy . . . yet I was also curious.

"Antauri, when we get back to Shuggazoom, he will just go back to wherever he lives. And if he doesn't trust us, he'll probably never come back," Nova said.

I nodded. I had thought of this. "I know, Nova. That is why one or two of us shall watch over him. I know that right now, it seems a bit creepy, and something we shouldn't do, but we need to keep an eye out for him, just in case Skeleton King wishes to harm him. Gibson and I will have to attempt to talk to the mayor so that we may inform the citizens that we can help them. Otto, we will need a couple of small translators so that we may be understood. Sprx, Nova when we land you two will follow 'Hiro'. Otto will stay behind to finish repairs."

"Alright, Antauri," Nova nodded. "Sprx, you'll have to zip it, you know."

Sprx sighed heavily. "I know, Nova."

Nova smiled a little. Sprx had been doing really good about not flirting with Nova. There hadn't been a fight between the two since we woke up, except the usual friendly fighting when Sprx made another one of his jokes. Gibson and Sprx were also getting along, and Gibson hadn't got mad at Otto once yet. I knew this probably wouldn't last, but I would enjoy it while I could.

"Let's get to work team. Nova and Otto have kitchen duty tonight. Sprx and Gibson you have the dishes. I will set and clear up the table, as well as make sure Skeleton King doesn't enter young 'Hiro's' dreams and try to corrupt him." I set the table, Sprx and Otto began to play a virtual monster game, sort of like the virtual chess Gibson and I play. Nova and Otto began working on supper, and I retreated to my room to meditate for a while. I fought Skeleton King several times, then Nova came in and told me it was supper. I thanked her, and went to awaken Hiro.

* * *

><p><em>Normal P.o.V<em>

Antauri went to Chiro's room and he woke him up, telling him supper was ready. Chiro sat up, and blinked, hesitating slightly at the use of the name 'Hiro', but quickly remembered and followed Antauri down into the dining room. With the last of their supplies they had managed to gather, they had made spaghetti. Chiro ate, declaring he liked it.

Otto proudly announced, "I made the sauce myself."

Chiro smiled at him. "That's cool, Otto. I can't cook. I was never really taught. But this is really good sauce. I wish I could cook like this!"

"Well, maybe one day you'll learn," Otto said, trying to keep himself from smiling too widely, since he knew that one day, they would teach Chiro many skills. Like cooking, mechanics, piloting, fighting, and all of the other cool stuff. He was trying really hard not to tell him.

Antauri smiled a little, noting that Chiro, even if he didn't quite trust them, he got along with them. He hoped Otto could contain himself though.

Throughout the rest of supper, Chiro laughed at Otto and Sprx's antics. He also choked back laughter, like everyone else at the table but the two involved when Nova would hit Sprx for some dumb joke he made.

After supper, they all went to bed. Chiro yawned. He felt like he belonged there, as if this was the place he was meant to be, the family he was meant to have, the bed he was meant to sleep in. He felt happier then he ever had at the abandoned house with Ernest and the other kids. And it was an added bonus that their food was better here. He almost wanted the ride back home to drag on . . . but he knew that the next day this feeling would probably be gone, and he would not want to trust them anymore . . . but he hoped it would stay . . . he yawned again and fell asleep smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Okay, I hope you liked that! Please leave a review! And for those of you that continue to do that, thank you! I really appreciate them, and I really need to start thanking you more often :DD


	8. Tracker

**Tauria: **Well, here the next chapter! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SRMT**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

The next morning, Chiro was awakened by Antauri. "Good morning, Hiro." Antauri smiled.

It took Chiro a few moments to respond. He wasn't quite sure where he was. Remembering, he said, "Good morning Antauri," Chiro returned the smile, a little confused about the name, but having just awakened, he didn't say anything. He just yawned drowsily and sat up, blinking dazedly around the room.

"We'll be landing on Shuggazoom in a couple of hours," Antauri said, noting the confusion in Chiro's eyes, even more convinced that Hiro was not the child's name. He also noted the child's nervous glance at the bags that lay on the floor, as if making sure no one had come into his room during the night and moved them, or even touched them. Chiro was apparently satisfied because his gaze once more settled on Antauri.

Chiro nodded. He yawned again. "That's good . . . is breakfast ready?"

"Yes." Antauri led the still sleepy boy to the dining room where the others were already seated. Otto and Sprx had already started to eat, and were seemingly in a competition to see who could eat the fastest, and the messiest. Gibson and Nova were eating considerably neater, and a lot slower. Chiro blinked sleepily.

_'If I was at home, Ernest would have gotten mad at Otto and Sprx for eating like that . . . But, luckily, I'm not at home. I'm glad that we are going back to Shuggazoom tomorrow. I could easily slip up and tell them things I shouldn't. I wonder how long I've been gone . . .'_ Chiro thought dazedly. He remembered a time he himself had rushed through eating. He had been sent to the basement for a night . . . There had been tons of nasty things down there. He hadn't been scared at first of the many things creeping through the dark . . . and the eerie noises . . . and the rats . . . and the large bugs that had scuttled over him as he had lain on the cold, hard floor to sleep . . . Chiro suppressed a shudder and sat with the others. He was suddenly wide awake after that memory. He began eating as neatly as possible, out of habit. He tried to suppress his worry that he might do something wrong, and be punished.

The others noticed that he as he ate he seemed scared that he would do something wrong. He had been the same the previous night as they had ate supper.

Sprx and Otto exchanged discreet grins. They stood. "We'll be right back," Sprx said. Otto nodded in agreement. Gibson narrowed his eyes in suspicion but did nothing. They left and came back five, maybe ten minutes later. They sat back down and resumed eating.

"What did you need to do?" Antauri asked.

"Well, see, I left something of Otto's in my room, and I needed to return it to him," Sprx said. Really what they had done was slip a tracker into Chiro's school bag. It had been Otto's idea that he had suggested to Sprx that night just as they were all headed to bed. It was a precaution, just in case. They were going to tell the team once they were back on Shuggazoom and Chiro was headed home.

They resumed eating, Sprx and Otto making jokes to try to ease Chiro's nerves. It worked to an extent. He relaxed and laughed with the others. Then, he went back up to his room to get his stuff ready for going back to his house. Sprx and Otto mentally crossed their fingers that they had put his stuff back up correctly. Chiro reached his room and went to get his stuff. It was in the exact place it had been when he had left it . . . but something told Chiro someone had tampered with it. He opened it up and searched it from top to bottom. He found something quite peculiar in there. It was a small object. It looked like a tracker!

He cursed mentally. Of course! They would want to speak to him again. They suspected him . . . the probably even suspected that he didn't trust them. He already knew that they didn't believe that his name was Hiro, but it was all he could come up with on the spot. He frowned. He needed a name that he could use so he didn't have to come up with one on the spot. He knew he couldn't remove it without suspicion . . . so he placed it back in the bag. He would figure out something to do with it, and in the meantime, he would act as if he didn't know.

_'And I thought I could trust them . . .' _He thought bitterly. But then his more optimistic side whispered,_ 'Maybe I still can . . . I mean, they _did _rescue me from those men . . . so maybe they just want to use the tracker to keep an eye on me just in case they need to rescue me again.' _And with that thought, Chiro stood and went back downstairs, smiling as though nothing had happened. Otto and Sprx mentally sighed in relief. In a few hours, they landed on Shuggazoom. They had just eaten lunch. Chiro said his goodbyes to the team, and they to him. He headed back to the house, feeling a bit nervous about what would happen with Ernest and the others.

Sprx and Otto quickly told the others about the tracker, and they agreed that it was for the best . . . but that they had better keep a few more ready, just in case. Then, Sprx and Nova headed out after Chiro, using all of their stealth training they had learned from training. Gibson and Antauri called to make an appointment with the mayor, and would head there later that afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Yay! Another chapter done! Please leave a review!


	9. The Tracker Comes In Handy

**Tauria:** Sorry it's been so long! I had a small case of writer's block, and then the internet went out! So, I haven't been able to get on and post lately. But I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_Chiro's P.o.V_

I arrived back at the abandoned house. Just before I got in, two of the kids who lived here, knocked me over as they rushed to get inside. I said nothing. I picked myself up, and dusted off, and continued inside. I was kinda jumpy cause of how long I could have possibly been gone and because of the tracker. I knew that there was no way I was keeping that thing planted on me. There was just no way that I could! I thought hard. Then, I held back a smirk. When Ernest went around to check the bags, he told me I'd been gone for five days! I must have been out for three days.

"I'm sorry Ernest. I shouldn't have been gone so long." I appeared perfectly apologetic. He told his goons to take me to the basement. They lifted me up by each arm. I mentally cursed. Knowing that what I was about to do would get me in trouble for a long time, I did it anyway. "What, you're not man enough to take me down there yourself?"

Ernest turned around and glared at me. "Chiro, that is the _last _straw!" I didn't hold back my smirk this time. Ernest should have been nicer over the years. Then maybe all of the kids would actually stand up and help him as he looked around for help. When no one stood, he glared at me. "Come with me," he said to his goons. I gently threw the tracker so it attached to his shirt. He led us to the Northern outskirts. I'd never been there before. Waiting there was a . . . ship?

* * *

><p><em>Normal P.o.V<em>

_With Sprx and Nova_

Sprx sighed quietly as they followed the kid into the other side of the outskirts. Nova shot him a glare. He mentally sighed. _'It isn't like he can hear us. I mean, he doesn't have super hearing, does he?'_ But he stayed quiet. They reached an abandoned house. Sprx raised an eyebrow. _'Does 'Hiro' know we're following him?' _Then, a couple of kids ran by and knocked him over. Instead of yelling at them, like some kids would, he ignored that and stood up. He dusted himself up, and followed after them inside.

Sprx and Nova climbed up a tree to watch what was going on, to see who he lived with, to make sure he was okay. The kid who appeared to be leader, stood and went around checking bags. When he got to Chiro, they spoke, as if having an argument. Then, the boy told his goons something, and they lifted Chiro up. Chiro said something that seemed to aggravate the lead kid. Then, they headed out the door . . . and disappeared! Sprx and Nova exchanged open-mouthed glances.

"Antauri is gonna kill us," Sprx sighed.

"No . . . he won't. He'll give us the whole 'It could have happened to anyone' speech, and then he'll smile and say it wasn't our fault, and that we could still rescue him, when we all know it would have never happened to him. But he'll refuse to believe it, and keep up the speech," Nova said.

Sprx laughed a little. "Let's head back to the Robot and wait for Antauri and Gibson to come back . . . who knows, maybe they had less luck!"

Nova laughed a little as well. "Maybe. It's a good thing you and Otto had the idea of that tracker!"

Sprx grinned. "I guess." They headed back to the Robot.

* * *

><p><em><span>With Antauri and Gibson<span>_

Antauri and Gibson had made the appointment to talk to the mayor, and were going to head there in a few minutes. Antauri remembered the conversation.

_"Okay, Antauri. I have the translator attached the translator to the phone. All ya gotta do is call," Otto said._

_Antauri smiled. "Thank you Otto." He called the mayor. "Hello?"_

_"Hello, this is the mayor speaking. How may I help you?" A female voice said._

_"My name is Antauri. I would like to schedule an appointment with you today," Antauri said. "But I warn you . . . we probably aren't like most people who come in." _

_"They all say that, honey. But alright. How about three p.m?" _

_"That's fine. Me and one of my teammates will be there at three. However, we will have to bring translators, if that is alright." _

_"That will be fine . . . although, I do speak a number of languages. Perhaps I will be able to speak yours?" _

_"Perhaps," Antauri smiled. "We shall be there at three." _

_"I will see you then" And then they had hung up. _

They left the Robot, sliding on the little cloaks so they would not be recognized as monkeys . . . more of short people. Antauri and Gibson headed to the mayor's office with their little translators in hand. They took a route that no one would see them, so they would not accidentally be uncovered and cause an uproar. They went into the building, and headed over to the receptionist.

"I am Antauri. I have an appointment with the mayor today," he said to the woman behind the desk.

She smiled. "Alright. She's right through that door."

They nodded and went through the door the receptionist had pointed at.

"Hello. You must be Antauri and . . .?" The mayor looked at them. She was a bit on the short side, with curly auburn hair and hazel eyes. She seemed to be about twenty at the most.

"Mr. Hal Gibson. But please, call me Gibson."

She smiled. "Alright, Gibson. My name is Hazel Thompson, Mayor of Shuggazoom. What is it you wanted to speak of?"

"We shall get to that in a moment, Ms. Thompson-"

"Please, call me Hazel. Everyone does," she said.

"Very well, Hazel. As I said over the phone, we aren't exactly normal people." Antauri said as he pulled back his hood.

Hazel gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>I hope you liked that! And I hope I don't have anymore technical difficulties! Please leave a review! :DD


	10. Hiro? Don't You Mean Chiro?

**Tauria: **Well, sorry I've been gone for a week, but something keeps going on with our internet and it gets harder and harder to upd8 bcuz it keeps turning off. But, anyway, the internet is on again, and hopefully it'll stay that way! :DD Anyways, please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

_With Antauri and Gibson _

_Normal P.o.V_

Antauri and Gibson stood in front of the mayor's desk. It was a small room, with a normal sized desk, and several comfortable chairs. The walls were beige, and the carpeting was red. The desk had a computer, and several files lay on it. Behind the desk sat Hazel Thompson, Mayor of Shuggazoom. She had just been informed of the fact that the two people that had scheduled to meet with her were in fact cybernetic simians! _  
><em>

"Oh my," Hazel gasped, struggling to regain her composure. "You weren't kidding when you said you aren't like most people," she laughed nervously. "Well, I suppose I can't speak the language you speak, huh?" She nervously made a joke.

Antauri and Gibson chuckled. "With our translators, we can speak a number of languages, but no, I do not believe you will be able to understand our natural language," Antauri smiled.

She grinned a little, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. "Well, you said you had something to tell me."

"We do. It concerns the identity of my teammates and I," Antauri said. "We are the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force."

"Long name," Hazel laughed.

Antauri chuckled. "We are called the Hyper Force or Monkey Team for short. We live in the Super Robot, and were built to protect Shuggazoom from an evil called the Skeleton King."

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "So you've done this before?"

Antauri nodded. "We have. A long time ago."

"What happened?"

"Long story short, something happened to our leader and the leader prophesied to come, hadn't been born yet. So, as Skeleton King was waiting for him to arrive as well, we agreed to go into stasis until our new leader woke us up, and then he would come back."

Hazel nodded. "Who is your leader? Obviously you have been awakened."

Antauri smiled more. "Well, we have reason to believe that the one who awakened us gave us a wrong name."

"Why would he lie?"

"He had just been about to be taken to Skeleton King by three of Skeleton King's men. We rescued him, and when he awoke, he thought that were Skeleton King, although he had only heard Skeleton King referred to as 'the master'."

Hazel nodded. "I can see where he wouldn't trust you enough to tell you his real name."

Antauri nodded. "He went by the name 'Hiro'. I believe it may have been very close to his name."

"Do you have a picture? If you are correct, and it was close to his actual name, then I think I know who he is," Hazel said.

Antauri pulled out a screen shot from one of the pockets on one of the little coats. "Here." He gave it to her.

"Yeah, I was right. His name is Chiro. He's my little brother's friend. I don't really know where he lives. All I know is that he and my brother have been friends since they were in pre-school, and that he's an orphan."

Antauri and Gibson exchanged glances. They decided not to mention that they had Sprx and Nova tail him. "Than you very much, Hazel. We were also wondering if we could move the Robot closer to the town. We don't want to scare anyone, but it will be easier to protect Shuggazoom when we're closer," Gibson said.

Hazel nodded. "I'll get word out to the citizens. Why don't you move to the center of the city. There's not really much there, and it's perfect for a giant Robot."

"Thank you," Antauri smiled. "We really need to be getting back to the others now."

"Yes, thank you. It was nice meeting you," Gibson smiled.

"You're welcome," Hazel smiled. '"Goodbye."

The two monkeys left and went back to the Super Robot.

"We found out 'Hiro's' real name!" Antauri said, smiling.

"What is it!" Otto asked.

"Chiro."

"Yeah, you found his identity, and we lost him," Sprx said. "We were watching him at this abandoned house where him and a bunch of other kid's lived, and this one kid said something, and the next thing we know, he's been led off with like three, maybe four kids, and then they disappear!"

Antauri nodded. "I suspected something like this would have happened. Skeleton King must have a minion that lives there. He does have many 'tentacles', if you will."

Sprx and Nova nodded. "Right," Nova nodded.

* * *

><p><em><span>With Chiro<span>  
><em>

_Chiro's P.o.V_

I looked at the ship with incredulity. Ernest didn't have enough money to buy a ship! I took a deep breath. I left the tracker on Ernest, so the Monkey Team can find me. I _knew _I should've trusted them. Oh well, no time for mental 'I told you so's'. I closed my eyes. '_Antauri . . . help . . .' _I don't know what possessed me to do that, but for some reason, I though that he would hear me, and help me . . . I sighed, and opened my eyes as they threw me in a cell. I sat there. This was the second cell I'd been in on the course of a few days.

Obviously, Ernest was enjoying himself, as he came over to my cell, a smirk playing across his face. "You never saw it comin', did ya, Chiro? And here I thought you were supposed to have sharp eyes. Tsk, tsk. Such a shame. You and I have never gotten along. It_'s _kinda sad. I thought that the Monkey Team would have told you by now."

I jumped to my feet. "How do _you _know about the Monkey Team! What haven't they told me! What do you want with me! Why capture me at all? What use do _I _have to you? What is so special about me that you have to capture me, and worry all of the other kid's? Huh?" I was mad. He couldn't taunt me about the Monkey Team. Not when they might actually care about me!

Ernest threw back his head and laughed. "Chiro, Chiro, Chiro. All of your question's are tied. They all will end up answered soon enough. Be patient." He said mockingly. He walked away, and I slid back to the floor. I sighed. It was going to be a long ride to where ever it is we were going. I lay my head on my knees. I hoped Antauri had heard my call . . . wait, what call? Me using my mind to say his name was not a call! It was . . . me thinking. Well, hoping really.

I hoped they would save me. I hoped that the bad feeling I had about where we were going didn't end up true. I hoped so many things. I sighed again, and waited . . . .

* * *

><p><em><span>With the Monkey Team<span>_

_Antauri's P.o.V_

I had gone to my room to meditate, to see if I could find Chiro and exactly how many we would have to fight to save him. I searched, and searched, and searched, and I found nothing. The Universe was quiet. To quiet. I didn't like it. Then . . . something changed. I heard, _'Antauri . . . help . . .' _It sounded like Chiro! I searched for the consciousness that had brushed my own for those brief moments, and I found it. I came out of meditation and told them which quadrant to search for the tracker.

We followed the signal we got and soon arrived near the tiny little ship. We entered. "Stun them," I whispered to Nova. She nodded. "Sting Ring!" She yelled. As soon as they were knocked out, Gibson used his drills to put handcuffs on them, and Sprx stopped the ship. Otto cut the bars off the cell so we could get to Chiro.

"Come on, Chiro," I said.

He looked at me, shocked. "How . . . How do you know my real name?"

"I talked to the mayor."

He nodded. "Let's get outta here."

I led him into the Robot and he looked around at us. "Ernest said that there was something you guys weren't telling me. I don't know what it was, but he said that you were keeping something from me. Something big I assume from the way he was going on about it."

I blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well . . . here ya go! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! :DDD**  
><strong>


	11. Questions and Answer's

**Tauria: **. . . well then . . . it's been FOUR MONTHS since I last updated this story . . . WOW . . . I can't believe I was gone that long. It's a wonder I wasn't getting yelled at o.O Sorry about that. I had a really bad case of writer's block for this story, and now I have the new story bug. :DD Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for my absence.

**Chiro: **Well . . . for once I actually don't mind this chapter.

**Tauria: **Good! Anyways, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Tauria does not, and will not, own SRMT.

**Chapter Ten**

Antauri recovered from his shock faster then the others. He should have known that Chiro would want answers when he came back. It would be hard not to, after conversing with a villain. Antauri smiled. "Well, Chiro, take a seat, please." He gestured to the orange chair. Chiro took a seat in the chair offered to him. Antauri too, settled into a chair. "Now, what is it you want to ask?"

Chiro nodded. "My first question is . . . who _are _all of you? I know your names, but I don't know who you _are_."

Antauri smiled. "An excellent first question. We are the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force. We are protectors of Shuggazoom City."

"But Shuggazoom City is a safe city. We have the problems normal cities do, what with vandalism and things like that. Nothing that requires robotic monkeys to help with!"

Antauri nodded. "Truth be told, Shuggazoom is a safe city, but evil is stirring. Long ago, when we were young, there was an evil being called the Skeleton King. Now, Skeleton King was bent on capturing the whole entire universe, and either handing it over to the dark ones, or ruling and enslaving everyone. It changes all the time. But, we had been created to stop him. We don't know who created us, just that our primary mission is to stop the Skeleton King. We fought him, and soon, we lost our leader in that battle. Without the full team, we couldn't control the Robot as easily, nor did we function as well. So, we made a deal with Skeleton King. Until the one destined to lead us awoke us, he would quit terrorizing Shuggazoom. He agreed, since before we had lost our leader we had struck Skeleton King hard enough to weaken him greatly."

Chiro nodded. "Alright . . . what is so special about me? There is no way I can lead you guys. I'm just a kid, for one thing, and for another I have no leading experience or skills. Plus, I can't fight! Are you kidding me?"

Antauri smiled calmly. "Well, Chiro, you did awaken us, and although we cannot force you to be our leader, we would like you to be. You may have no prior experience, but they can be taught. The skills to be a leader are not always obvious, but you do possess them. We will train you to fight. But like I said, we can't force you to be our leader."

Chiro bit his lip, obviously in deep thought. He wasn't sure he could handle what Antauri was trying to say. He wasn't sure he would make a good leader for this team. It seemed to him that Antauri was better qualified then he. But obviously Antauri was doing something else . . . but what? "Antauri, why can't you be leader?"

"I am second in command. I am to be leader until our actual leader comes along." Antauri smiled, answering each question calmly. Chiro had to wonder what type of questions made him not quite so calm . . .

"But . . . it seems to me that you would be a much better leader then some random kid." Chiro pointed out, believing that Antauri could do so much more for the team then he could.

Antauri shrugged. "It may seem that way, but I believe in you Chiro."

Chiro still looked doubtful, so Antauri gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You do not have to decide yet. You can think about it for a while. Take as long as you like."

Chiro nodded and then yawned.

Antauri smiled. "Why don't you get some sleep? We have a bit before we'll arrive at Shuggazoom."

Chiro nodded and headed up to bed.

Once he was gone, the other monkeys turned to Antauri. "What do you mean 'Take as long as you like' and that we can't force him to be our leader?" Sprx said.

"The Power Primate I sense within him won't let him refuse for long, Sprx. You should know that."

Sprx frowned at Antauri. "What if he's able to resist Antauri?"

"The child's personality won't let him refuse either. He likes to help people. We just need to show him that's what we do." Antauri was calm, as if he was absolutely sure that Chiro would help them.

Sprx sighed. He hated what he was about to say, but he had to ask. "What if you're wrong, Antauri?" He didn't want Antauri to be wrong . . . but it had to be asked. He knew that it was a possibility.

Antauri sighed, knowing that Sprx was stubborn and hardly ever swayed when it came to these types of things. "Then our leader is somewhere out there Sprx. We'll just have to find him," Antauri said, gesturing out to the stars. The monkey team thought about how much searching that would take, and they desperately hoped Chiro said yes to be their leader.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since they had arrived back on Shuggazoom. Chiro had gone back to living with the other orphans, trying to get them to nice homes. He went to school every day, and much to his dislike, he had been treated as the orphanage's leader ever since he had gotten back. But somehow, he always knew what to do. It was unnerving to him, since normally every time someone came to him with a problem he was clueless.<p>

He also came to visit the monkey team after school on a regular basis, and they would hang out with him. He was slowly beginning to trust them . . . when Chiro was over there, he saw not just a team, but a family. He found himself wanting to be apart of that family.

He was walking home from one of his visits to the team that day.

He remembered how Otto and Sprx had been pestering Gibson the way he had seen younger siblings do to the older ones at the abandoned house. Then, Sprx would be all cool to impress Nova, and Gibson would make some snide comment and ruin it all. Antauri would watch all of this until it got out of hand and then he would stop it. Most of the time, Chiro would stick by Antauri because it seemed that he was the safe haven in the Robot. Chiro liked Antauri. He liked them all, but Antauri seemed to be part of what held the team together. He realized why Antauri couldn't be leader. Antauri was the peace keeper, and as the leader, he would probably make decisions he couldn't keep the peace with.

Chiro smiled to himself as he imagined being apart of the team . . . he would be a hero, just like he had always wanted to be. He would help the entire Universe, and people would praise him for the wonderful work he had been doing. And if he died, it would be a hero's death. Sure it would be rough at first, but it would all be worth it . . .

He decided that he would give it a try . . . He would go back the next day and tell them he wanted to try, but that until all of the other kids had homes he couldn't live with them, but he could at least go for training . . . Having made up his mind, he ran back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Like I said, I hope that made up for the long time of no updating. Hopefully it won't happen again! :DD

**Chiro: **But she makes no promises.

**Tauria: **-shrugs- Writer's block is a fickle beast. I do not know when it will strike.

**Chiro: **-rolls eyes- Please leave a review!


	12. Decisions and Schedules

**Tauria: **Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! I did the math, and _How It All Came To Be _is going to be over in about seven or eight more chapters. And then I will be starting a new story called _Backwards_. I am really excited about writing this story as well as writing the other chapters of this story. However, I do feel that where I began and then where I end don't really make sense . . . but that could be because I had it all planned out and then got writer's block and forgot it all . . . Oh well. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SRMT or anything else belonging to someone else.

**Chapter Eleven**

Chiro headed over to the Robot after school the next day, and walked in on to one of the biggest messes he had ever seen. It seemed that the Monkey Team was slowly pulling apart each of the walls and rebuilding them, but Chiro still had to ask.

"What are you guys doing?" Chiro asked.

Antauri smiled over at him. "Hello Chiro."

"We're tearing down the armor and reinforcing it. We have to work on the outside tomorrow, so that way we'll be prepared for an attack." Otto explained, as he began to start replacing the wall. "One more piece in here and we'll be done."

Chiro nodded.

"Have a seat Chiro, and we will be right with you."

"Actually Antauri, I would like to speak with you when you're done. I have come to a decision."

"Well, Kid, there is more then enough hands to go around here. Antauri can go ahead and go up there, that way we have something to do while we wait to hear your decision."

Chiro gave Sprx a grateful smile as he followed Antauri up to Antauri's room.

Once they entered, Antauri turned to Chiro. He was floating in the air much to Chiro's amazement. Chiro took a seat on one of the offered cushions in front of Antauri and Antauri made tea. He handed a cup to Chiro.

"Alright, Chiro. You said you had finally made your decision?"

Chiro nodded. "I would like to give being apart of the Hyper Force a try . . . but at this moment in time I cannot live with you all. I need to get all of the other orphans in good homes. Also, I don't know if this is going to work out." Chiro said, surprised that he hadn't been interrupted throughout the whole thing. Normally adults interrupted with several questions and corrections and other things. Antauri was quiet and actually let Chiro finish.

"Well, I think we can live with that. How about starting next week we will begin your training. We have to continue with repairs and things until then, so why don't you just stop by on Saturday, and we'll discuss a schedule and other things. We won't pull you out of school just yet, considering we don't have guardianship. You work on getting the others into homes and once the Robot is repaired we will see if we can help with that too." Antauri said after a few moments of careful consideration.

Chiro blinked. "Really?"

Antauri smiled. "Of course. You made several reasonable points, and as long as in the end it works out as fairly as we can get it on both sides, and no one is getting hurt or a short end of the deal, so I see no problem with doing it that way."

Chiro also smiled. "Right . . . So . . . do you guys need any help with the repairs today?"

Antauri tilted his head to the side. "No . . . nothing that you can help with at the moment. Once you start mechanics with Otto, then we'll see about you helping. But until then, why don't you head back over to the others. I hear they look up to you as a bit of a leader now, huh?"

"Yeah . . ." he nodded. "It's kind of stressful though. I don't ever know if I'm making the right decision . . ."

Antauri nodded in agreement. "I understand. But, a leader never really knows if he is making the right decision. Sometimes, you're just gonna have to trust in yourself, and your feelings and make a decision. If it doesn't work out, people are going to blame you, and they are going to blame your team. I know that doesn't comfort you, but I am going to do my best not to lie to you. And you need to know that the path destiny chooses for us is not always easy."

Chiro nodded, and although what Antauri said did terrify him, it was oddly comforting to know that Antauri understood that decisions aren't always easy, and that sometimes he was going to mess up.

Antauri smiled. "And although it is just gonna get harder, you are going to have a team that will stand by your side. We won't let you down. We will do our best to give you our support and advice and opinions. Besides, after a while, certain decisions will come second nature to you. I promise."

Chiro gave him a strange look. "How?"

"Certain decisions you are going to find are very easy. Such as when to use certain battle moves."

Chiro nodded. "Ah." He grinned.

Antauri smiled. "Let's go down and tell the others you made your decision."

Chiro grinned. "Okay."

They went downstairs and found the others waiting in the pod chairs. They looked expectantly over at the two.

"Chiro, why don't you tell them what was decided?"

Chiro nodded. He nervously looked out at the monkey team. He took a deep breath, and began. "Antauri and I talked, and decided that I would give being a part of this team a try. I won't live with you in the Robot quite yet for three reasons. 1. I want to make sure the other orphans are given safe homes that they will be happy and well-cared for in. 2. I don't know if I'm ready to be leader yet. This is just a trial. 3. The other orphans see me as their leader, so I need to stay with them. I don't want to abandon them or be cruel to them like their last leader." Chiro tried to make eye contact with them all, but he found it quite difficult.

Antauri smiled and patted his shoulder. "You did well," he said softly. Then, he turned to the team, and in a louder more clear voice he said, "Chiro will not be here for the next few days so we can complete repairs and finish up the rest of our tasks. Saturday we will have prepared as schedule for him, and soon as we are able we will help him get all the other orphans homes."

The monkeys nodded. They gave Chiro friendly smiles.

Chiro grinned and then he waved goodbye. He went back to where the other orphans were waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Saturday he went back to the Robot, and went to the Command Center. The monkeys were waiting for him.<p>

"Hey guys," he grinned. "The Robot looks great."

They smiled. "Thanks. We have your schedule."

He grinned. "Great! Can I see?"

Antauri handed him a slip of paper. He looked it over. It was different each day. He assumed because of the monkeys different daily activities. On Monday he had mechanics with Otto,and then he had meditation. Tuesday, he would go to training with Nova, and meditation with Antauri. Wednesday he had piloting with Sprx and then math and science with Gibson. Then, on Thursday, he had leadership training with Antauri and then history with Gibson. On Friday was group training, battle tactics, and other such things with the entire team.

"Sounds fun," Chiro said.

"Once you decide whether or not you are going to be apart of this team, we will change your schedule to fit a full day. Until then, two classes each day will suffice," Antauri smiled. "And I am sure you will find your lessons enjoyable as well as challenging. Oh, and once you are taken out of school, reading and English will be added to that schedule, but for now those are the main things that you will need when working with us."

Chiro nodded. "Of course."

Antauri smiled, and they continued the rest of the day with Chiro learning where his classes would be and how long each would last. He also hung out with the team members. He was excited for training to begin. When he went home that Saturday, thoughts of Monday filled his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, I hope you liked that! Oh, and I thought about it, and depending on what happens in the next chapter or so, it could be only two more chapters before the story ends . . . I don't really know yet. It all depends on what happens. Please leave a review!

Oh, and I know that yesterday was Halloween, and I hope that everyone had a great one! Halloween is a very special holiday for me because Halloween of 2006 was the last time I went into the hospital when before my average was two or three times a year. A good year was only going in once. Anyway, so I have fun celebrating Halloween each year because of that. I wanted to do something special with a brand new OC for that, and I still will, but it will be a little later. I am still working on that. I want to put me in a one-shot, but I don't know if I should be a human or a monkey. As a monkey I would be 'Tauria' and as a human I would be 'Ria'. I am leaning towards 'Ria', but I don't know.

Anyway, please leave a review!


	13. Training

**Tauria: **Well, I'm back . . . I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chiro: **Yeah, this chapter isn't that bad. I think I like Thursday best. Tuesday is okay because it gets some great information out there.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SRMTHFG!

**Chapter Twelve**

_Monday_

Chiro headed to the Robot nervously. He was excited for mechanics lessons with Otto, but at the same time thinking about the vast knowledge that Otto had about machinery unnerved Chiro. He figured that Otto could probably take the Robot apart and then put it back together again. Chiro figured he'd never get that good. He stepped into the workshop with Otto. Many parts that Chiro had no idea what they were lay all over the floor. He was careful not to step on any of them.

"Hey, Chiro," Otto smiled warmly, guessing that Chiro was nervous.

Chiro smiled back at Otto. "Hey, Otto."

"Well, let's get started. Take a seat," he gestured to the chair across from him at the workshop table.

Chiro sat down. "Okay."

Otto smiled at Chiro. "Alright, tell me. Why do you think it is important to study mechanics?"

Chiro tilted his head to the side. He hadn't really thought about it. "Well . . . you guys are partially robotic, so if you are all knocked out or something I suppose that I would need to know about mechanics to be able to help you . . . also . . . there are a lot of machines in the robot, and if they are broken, then I might need to fix them . . ." Chiro said uncertainly.

Otto nodded. "Correct. Also, sometimes in the midst of battle, we might fight a machine or have to employ the help of one, and if we don't know what we're doing then that could result in losing an important battle. But right now you don't need to worry about that. Leave that to us," he grinned.

Chiro nodded.

"Today, we'll start simply. I'll show you some of the more important parts of the Robot and then tell you why they are so important."

Chiro nodded again. He followed Otto over to a giant sphere. When he opened the door, Otto immediately stepped inside as he pointed to the neutron generator that rested in the core of it. "That's the neutron generator. It's part of what keeps this whole Robot running."

Chiro nodded, eyes wide. _'Wow . . .' _

Otto also took him to the engine, and the central processor, and he showed him what some of the controls in the Command Center did. "Alright, now it is time for you to go to Antauri's meditation class."

Chiro nodded. "Okay." He hurried up to to Antauri's room, determined not to be late, and sat across from the black monkey once he was let in.

Antauri smiled at him. "Ah. Chiro. How was mechanics?"

"It was great . . ." he smiled. "But kinda freaky knowing that all someone would have to do is go and take the neutron generator and we'd be doomed," Chiro gave a nervous chuckle.

Antauri nodded. "Of course. It is kind of . . . 'freaky'."

Chiro smiled. "So, what do we do in meditation?"

Antauri smiled. "We clear our minds and we meditate and try to take control of the Power Primate."

Chiro nodded, and they began.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday<em>

Chiro was very nervous about Tuesday because he was training with Nova. He was nervous because he knew Nova was one of the best fighters on the Monkey Team. He kind of envied her. He entered the Robot and found her waiting for him in the training room. He gave her a nervous smile. "Hey, Nova. I'm ready to start training."

She laughed. "No you're not."

He grinned. "Nope. But I'm gonna pretend."

She giggled. "I guess we can pretend your ready. Now, why do you suppose that we need to know how to fight?"

"So we can protect the city? And ourselves? And the rest of the Universe?"

She nodded. "That and if we know how to fight, and fight well, then we will be less likely to have to fight."

He nodded.

She began to show him some warm up techniques. "Alright. See if you can touch your toes without bending your legs."

He nodded, and did so, finding it easy because they did it for warm ups in gym.

She showed him a few more exercises, some he recognized and some he didn't.

"Alright," she began as she wrapped up his hands, "why don't you give a few punches to this bag?" She pointed to the punching bag in the corner of the room.

He nodded and did some very basic punches and kicks. "You're doing well," she told him.

He beamed as he continued to punch the punching bag.

"Good," she said a few minutes later. "Alright, now, I am going to throw a few light punches, and I want you to use the blocking techniques I am about to to show you."

"Okay."

She showed him the blocking technique and once he had it down, she began to throw punches at him, but was very careful not to hurt him. The punches were light and if they landed on him, they stung, as a reminder to block, but they didn't give him any bruises.

"Alright," she said a bit later. "Head up to Antauri."

Chiro nodded and went to Antauri's room.

"Alright Chiro, before we begin, I want to know if you know why meditation is helpful."

Chiro perked up. He knew this answer very well. "Well, my parents used to meditate, and I picked up on why it was important. I was too young to be taught though. It's important because it clears your mind and then it makes it to where you can clear your mind even in daily life. There are more reasons but I'm pretty sure I got the main ones."

He nodded. "What happened to your parents?"

Chiro frowned. "I was stolen from them when I turned three by these men, and they were abusive. We left, because this was back when Ernest was a nice kid. We ran away when a fire started and moved into the western outskirts. I never had the chance to look for them, and the police never found us. It would be nice to see them again . . . but I think they moved, because when I did finally ask about them, Mr. Gakslapper said they were still hoping to find me but wanted to move to see if I was anywhere else . . ."

Antauri patted the boy's shoulder. "We'll keep an ear open for news and if we hear anything we will do our best to let you see your parents."

Chiro smiled. "Thanks."

He smiled as well. "You're welcome why don't we continue?"

He nodded and they continued where they had left off the previous day.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday<em>

Taking a shaky breath he walked to the red tube and shot up to the Fist Rocket. Sprx gave him a cocky grin. "Hey, Kid."

"Hey Sprx," Chiro said.

"Don't worry. We aren't flying today. Just going over rules and what the controls do," he said. "So, why do you think piloting is important to the Hyper Force?"

"Well, because the Robot needs to be flown and then you might need to take control of a ship or something," Chiro said.

Sprx nodded. "That's right. Now let's begin."

Chiro nodded. He listened very carefully.

When Sprx finished, he said, "Well, Kid, good luck with Gibson," he laughed.

"Thanks," Chiro grinned.

"You're welcome."

Chiro left and went to Gibson's lab where Gibson was waiting for him. He sat down in the offered desk and Gibson cleared his throat.

"Chiro, why do you assume science and math are important skills to have on the Hyper Force?"

"Science is important because not only does it have medicine fields in it, but the study of space and how the planets work, and how the universe works, and machines, and hacking, and things like that. Math is important because of hacking and then calculating weapons and how much medicine you'll need and other things like that."

Gibson nodded. "Correct. Now, here, take these two tests. They are just to see what you know and where you are at."

Chiro nodded and he took it. He stumbled over some but answered others with the assurance in himself that he was right. Gibson looked over them. "Well, you did very well, and now I have a much better idea of where you are. Here are two textbooks that we will leave for you in here until you move in."

Chiro nodded. Gibson then told him what page to turn to and began to teach him.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday<em>

Chiro headed to Antauri's room for leadership training. He was quite nervous. He stepped in, Antauri was waiting, with a small smile on his face. "Welcome, Chiro. How are you doing this morning?"

"I am very well thanks."

"Would you please take a seat, there are somethings we will need to go over and then I am going to give you a series of small tests."

He nodded. "Of course."

"Alright," he showed him a plan of the Robot. He explained what everything was, where their weaknesses are, and things like that.

Chiro nodded. "Got it."

Antauri gave him a diagram to study that he would have a test on the next time he was in leadership training.

"Alright, now today we are going to go out and you are going to lead this team however you feel is best, and I am going to monitor how it goes. Today is just for you to get adjusted to your new position and for them to get adjusted to a new leader."

Chiro nodded. "Of course."

He led him downstairs and he led the monkeys out into the park, to play. Chiro watched them. Sprx began flirting with Nova, although he had been holding off, they were determined to misbehave so they could see how Chiro would react and if he was anything like Mandarin.

Nova smacked him in the back of the head. At first, Chiro overlooked it, but when it happened several times, he calmly went over to them and said, "Look, Sprx, maybe you should leave Nova alone. She seems to be annoyed and you might be able to get a better reaction if you show her that you know where to draw the line."

Nova was slightly shocked at the way he handled it. Antauri would have just said to stop, and Mandarin would have yelled. Sprx was shocked but he tried not to show it. "Sure kid." He wandered off.

Throughout the rest of the time out, Chiro handled things by giving them a good reason and they complied. Antauri watched him with a tiny smile on his face. He was very proud of Chiro.

When they finally went inside he went over to Gibson's lab and sat down.

"So why is history important to what the hyper force does?"

"Because historical places are what some bad guys like to attack. Also some bad guys have a historical background," Chiro said.

"Correct," Gibson said, giving him another textbook. It wasn't quite as thick as the others but it was pretty thick. He had him turn to a page and they went from there.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, there you go. Oh, and there are going to be more updates for the next few days because I was admitted into the hospital because I had a really bad asthma attack. I took breathing treatments, and my steroids and it didn't help, so I am sitting here in the hospital . . . oh well, it gave me an idea for a new story, so look for that. It will be starring my OC! Yeah, the one that is me! Ria! Yay! lolz :DD

**Chiro: **Poor Tauria . . . oh well. Oh, and by the way, Friday gets its own chapter because it is gonna be a bit longer then the other days.

**Tauria: **:DD Please leave a review!


	14. Just When All Was Well

**Tauria: **Hi guys! I'm here, and out of the hospital! Yay! Sorry it took so long to get this up. I love having the use of both of my arms :DD

**Chiro: **Yeah, I'm sure it's horrible not having the both of your arms.

**Tauria: **Yeah . . . anyway, please enjoy the chapter! :DDDDDD

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, 1. Would I be making a FANfiction? 2. Would I even put the word DISCLAIMER? 3. Would my name be TAURIA? 4. Would I be a freaking GIRL?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

Chiro was also very nervous to go into training that Friday. He wasn't sure why, because yesterday the training with the whole team had gone quite well. He wasn't sure what he had accomplished, but considering they had listened to him, he assumed he had done just fine, since it was leadership training. He also assumed he had done well with the other subjects as well. Not extraordinarily well, but well enough to get by. When he entered the Robot, Antauri smiled over at him.

"Ah. Hello Chiro. It's good to see you. We will not be training today just yet. Today, you can relax and perhaps help around the Robot," Antauri gave a wider smile.

Chiro smiled, glad he could still do something of importance. He liked that about visiting here. Everyone here was important, and they treated him like he was too even though he didn't feel he was. He didn't think he could do any of the stuff they did on a daily basis, but he was going to try. And he was going to have their help the entire way. Otto took him to help tighten some bolts that had come loose while they had been in stasis. Tightening bolts wasn't much, but he did what he could do, and helped out with the harder things. Like rewiring.

It wasn't until a few Fridays later that Chiro was told they were going to the actual training they were supposed to be doing on Fridays. He was nervous, but excited. He entered the Robot with high hopes about how this was going to go. He hoped he would do well, since he was beginning to struggle through the other stuff, but he thought he was doing okay. He had been wondering why he hadn't gotten that much work that week, and he assumed it was because of starting actual Friday training. Of course, this then made him nervous because what if it was to hard and he failed?

_'No_,' he reassured himself. _'You won't fail. They will be right here to help you, and not once have that not followed through with that. They are not going to abandon you. They are going to treat you like the being you are. So stop worrying. It will be difficult, but no one ever said it was easy. No one ever said life was easy.' _And he knew that was true. Life had never been easy. And now that it was tougher, it was also better. And a little easier, knowing that people, or monkeys, were there that cared for him.

With these thoughts reassuring him, his steps became lighter as he walked into the Command Center. Antauri looked over at the boy and felt a small twinkle enter his eye. He noticed the boy seemed to have gained more confidence, and although he wasn't sure if this confidence was because of their training or Chiro's own discovery of self worth. He hoped it was either the latter, or a mixture of both. Although he would settle with it having been them who had given it to him. As long as he had it.

Chiro returned the smile that had spread widely across Antauri's face as he sat down in his orange chair. "So what are we doing today?" He asked them. "I am not entirely sure about the subjects we are covering. It isn't something you learn in school or anything. At least not the one I go to."

Nova giggled. "Well, it was covered at mine. But I went to a fighting school. So it had to be covered."

Chiro laughed. "Of course."

Antauri gave a small smile. "Well, today we figured we would start with battle tactics, considering you are not entirely ready to begin training. Once you have escalated in single person training, and sparring, we will try out group training. Also, it will help if you know battle tactics and are more sure of yourself as our leader. Group training will also entail piloting the Robot as one force, and practicing with the different vehicles."

Chiro nodded. Once they began, Chiro found himself settling into these routines. He became more assured of himself in school, and although bullying hadn't really been a problem (especially recently) it all stopped for him. He was beginning to notice a vast improvement in his friends department, and because he was less introverted, the orphans were finding themselves in better, nicer homes. Although they were all sad to leave behind Chiro. They looked up to him as their big brother.

So, one Friday, after training, Antauri said, "Chiro, how are the kids doing? From what I have noticed, the crowd over at your house gets smaller and smaller each day."

Chiro gave him a wide smile. "Well, this morning, two people just agreed to adopt the last siblings. All of the paper work and things should be done by tomorrow morning."

"So you will be able to move in tomorrow? Or have you decided?"

Chiro looked around at him. He didn't know how he could refuse. "Well, I want to live with you guys. Even if I turn out to be a horrible leader, I want to be apart of this family."

They all smiled and gave him a big group hug.

"Stop by tomorrow after they are adopted and then we will go with you to pick up your stuff, and perhaps go shopping if you need anything else," Antauri said once the group hug was over with.

Chiro nodded. "Of course." And he left, ready to begin a new life, after helping and watching so many others get theirs. He was ready for a new beginning. Ready for a new chance. Ready for a family. He never knew he would have gotten so much just by pulling the switch of a Robot he found in the middle of nowhere. When he went to bed that night, he was quite content.

* * *

><p>The next morning, he went back to the Robot, after the two children were adopted and settled into the their new home. He went up to the Command Center, but there were no monkeys. So he searched the Robot, even going so far as to knocking on the doors to their rooms, and even opening them just to make sure. But the monkeys were <em>gone<em>. They had just vanished. But Chiro knew who had taken them. And he knew what he had to do.

"I will get you Skeleton King," Chiro muttered, with more venom then he had ever thought possible. "I am not losing my family _again_." And he hurried up to the Torso Tank. Although not quite confident that he could do this, his determination made up for it. Once in the cockpit, he activated the scanners and found the Monkey Team. He started on the course to the Citadel of Bone. He was afraid, and he doubted himself so much.

_'No. Remember what Antauri said. 'You have to trust in yourself before others can trust you. You have to believe in yourself before others can believe in you. You have be strong, if you want to help. And being strong means doing all of those things. You have to be true to who you are. And you will achieve your goals.' That's what he told me in leadership training, and he's made me repeat it everyday before lessons. So, now I have to take that teaching to heart.' _And Chiro's grip tightened on the wheel, and he soon landed on the Citadel, but activated auto-pilot so there would be a distraction.

"Now, to rescue them . . ." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, there it is! Sorry if there are any messed up words or anything. I have to get rid of my puppy :'((( So to help me with that separation, we got a kitty. His name is Tauri, and not only is he my baby, but he likes to walk on the keyboard and totally mess up my typing lolz. And he is only as big as the PALM OF MY HAND! :DDDDD

**Chiro: **You really are an ANTAURIfan, aren't you?

**Tauria: **1. He looks like a kitty Antauri! 2. When he sleeps, he looks like he could be meditating! 3. His name MIGHT be changing to Valen (which means monkey king)! 4. He was a little monkey when we got him! He was climbing all over me, but none of the other names fit him!

**Chiro: **I love to irritate you!

**Tauria: **I know . . . and it's even easier for you now that I am on steroids again . . . -.- Oh well. I hope you liked the chapter!

**Chiro: **Please leave a review!


	15. Rescued!

**Tauria: **It in't my best chapter . . . but I can always go back and edit it. It is very rushed, I admit, in certain parts. The next chapter will be an epilogue, and then _How It All Came To Be_ is going to come to an end. I hope you like this chapter.

**Chiro: **Well, I don't mind this chapter to much . . .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SRMT, kay?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

Chiro calmly walked down the halls of the Citadel, having no earthly idea where he was going, but knowing only that he needed to find the monkey team, and all would be well. He finally decided that the best thing for him to do would be to use the Power Primate to find them. Although he really had no idea how he was going to do that, just that it needed to be done. He found a place to sit and then entered meditation, and cast out his mind. He was truthfully unaware of the danger that this could put him in. He had no idea what could happened . . . But Antauri did. As soon as he felt Chiro searching, his mind immediately went to the young boy.

_'Chiro, what are you doing?' _The black monkey cried in Chiro's mind.

_'Trying to find you guys!'_ The boy answered.

Antauri sent the boy their location, and then said, _'Do not open your mind like that again. Skeleton King could easily possess you when you do that. I do not mean to be irritable, but I do not want to lose a family member. Just as I am sure you don't want to lose us.' _

Chiro nodded. _'Yes Antauri.' _

He headed towards where he had sensed them being captured, and saw that they were guarded by tons of guards. They were Formless, he remembered them being called. He sighed, then he leaped into action. He began to fight the guards, but knew he couldn't do it alone forever, so as he did, he watched out of the corner of his eyes for a switch, or something to free them. As it so happened, while he was doing so, he slightly lost his balance and had to thrust out his hand to steady himself. His hand grasped the spider web clinging to one of Antauri's hands, and it immediately went into it's claw form, which he used to free himself, and the others. They joined the young boy in battle, and soon got rid of the guards.

"Come on, Kid," Sprx said, taking Chiro's hand as they all activated their jet packs and began to fly out. Chiro smiled and grasped Sprx's hand firmly. They went back to the Robot, in which they all returned to their battle stations, and had a small battle with the Citadel, in which they won. Then, they headed back to Shuggazoom and landed.

Chiro was exhausted, but extremely proud of himself. He tried not to show it, for it might not be so good to be proud, considering he may have majorly screwed up. But when he entered the Command Center with the others, they all cheered.

"You did great, Chiro!" Otto grinned at him.

"Extraordinarily well," Gibson smiled. "If I do say so myself."

"Yeah, you did awesome Kid," Sprx agreed, rolling his eyes at the fact that Gibson _had_ to use the big words.

"You've learned a lot in training. And I'm proud that you were able to acclimate it to the fight so well," Nova grinned.

Chiro blushed. "Thanks . . ."

"I agree as well, Chiro. You have shown us much skill, and you ought to be very proud of yourself," Antauri smiled warmly.

Chiro blushed harder. "Well . . . thanks . . . a lot. I couldn't have done it without you guys though. You taught it all to me . . . but I have one question."

They looked at him expectantly.

"Am I gonna be this tired after _ every_ battle?"

They laughed.

"Not once you build up your endurance," Nova grinned. "But you probably should head to med bay, and let Gibson look you over."

"We should all do that," Antauri said softly.

They nodded and everyone went to the lab. Sprx jokingly complained he felt like a lab rat, and Chiro teasingly told him that _he _was the lab rat, since Gibson had already worked on Sprx before, and had done all he could with his tiny brain. Sprx pretended to sulk, and Otto was a bit of a klutz. Nova teased Sprx, and Gibson, and Otto, and Chiro, as Antauri watched them all, and knew that everything was all right now.

Chiro had a wonderful nights sleep that night, in his new home, and the next day, moved his stuff in the Robot. He began to train full time with them, but something still nagged at him.

He stood on the top of the Robot one evening, and looked out over Shuggazoom City.

"What did I do to deserve all this?" He said softly. "How do I know that I am worth all of this? Can I do this? I know that I will have the monkeys by my side, but what if I don't? It was my fault they were captured in the first place . . . and now . . . now this. They told me I did fine, but I know I made mistakes. What if I screw up to badly?" Chiro wasn't sure who his questions were too, but he heard an answer all the same.

"You are a very special boy Chiro, who went though much hardship to get where you are today. You are worth all of this because you were strong, and you never quit believing. You _can_ do this, and just because we aren't always there to help you, doesn't mean you won't have us with you. We are always with you in spirit, remember. And we believe in you. We all make mistakes, and you won't screw up to badly. Because you have already been trained much to well. And not entirely by us," Antauri said, from where he had just come out onto the shoulder.

Chiro jumped slightly, but then steadied himself, and smiled over at Antauri. "If your so confident . . ." he said, trailing off.

Antauri chuckled. "I am."

"Then I know I can do it," Chiro gave him a wide smile.

"Of course you can Chiro. You can do anything you set your mind too."

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, there was a cute little Chiro and Antauri father son moment in there . . . and now, for me to begin typing that wonderful little epilogue, and then the last chapter of _New Beginnings_. And then, I will just have _A Spova Story_ and _Losing_ to work on for a little bit, until I can get those new fics up.

**Chiro: **Which you have already started several, some just aren't on your 'list of stories to do'.

**Tauria: **Those are just the big ones, anyway. And what can I say? I had more ideas and didn't update my profile. So sue me. (well . . . don't . . . but . . .)

**Chiro:** Whatever. Anyway, please leave a review, all the ones left so far have been greatly appreciated, and you wouldn't believe how they motivate her sometimes. Especially when she was at the hospital . . .

**Tauria: **-shrugs- I can't help it! I like to know people like my work! Even if I don't . . .


	16. Epilogue

**Tauria: **Last chapter . . . I don't think I am really very proud of this one, and I think it could have ended with the previous chapter, but here is an epilogue, just because I felt like it.

**Chiro: **Well, anyway, we all hope you enjoy this because this chapter doesn't have as much bad stuff happening to me!

**Disclaimer: **TAURIA DOES NOT OWN SRMT! FOR THE LAST TIME THIS BOOK!

**Epilogue**

****Years later, Chiro stood on the shoulder of the Robot. He remembered how he had doubted himself so much during the course of living with the monkeys, and each time he had been proved wrong. Oh, he had had his cocky moments, and he had had his share of failures, but they had always made it through. He remembered though, that most painful doubtful moment. When Antauri had died. He had lost all faith in himself, for a brief moment. He had failed his _father_. He had been the one who had taken him in, who had accepted him no matter what. The other monkeys had to, of course. But with Antauri it had always been different. And when he had lost him . . . It was like losing his parents all over again. But today though, he supposed he should be celebrating. The war had been won, Antauri was alive, and . . . his parents had been found. But did he really want to meet them? Now that it was so many years later? Sure, he still loved his parents, but would they take him from this family? Maybe it would be what was best . . . but it wouldn't be the same. They wouldn't understand all he had done. They wouldn't understand him anymore. He was so different now . . . and he wouldn't understand them either. He would find their rules stupid, because those were not rules that would apply to him. And aside from that, the monkeys had _raised _him.

Chiro took a deep breath. He had to give it a shot. He knew he did. Maybe they wouldn't force him from his family. Maybe they would consent to visiting. Maybe they would let him be. Maybe they would take him back, but not impose all of the stupid rules he would never need. Maybe they would just move in with the Monkey Team and he. But he knew that last one was a long shot. That probably would never happen.

He turned and went back in the Robot, not entirely calm, but more ready to face them, and that was all he needed. In the midst of battle he never had time to calm his nerves, so why should this be any different? He was more ready to face them when he was on alert anyway. This way no one could persuade him by accident into something he didn't want to do.

Chiro put on what he called his 'leader face', and stepped into the Command Center, where the monkeys were waiting, with his parents. His mother was tall, and slim, with bright blue eyes and long black hair. His father was also tall, and muscled. He had dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes. They smiled hesitantly at him. Chiro returned the smile, but made sure to push more warmth and comfort in it. Tears built up in his mothers eyes and she rushed to hug him. His arms automatically responded to the embrace, as if he had always been used to it. Which he had been. His father soon joined the hug, although he was not crying.

"My son," his mother whispered.

Chiro smiled at her. "Yeah. It's me." But he felt stupid for saying it. Was that really what they wanted to hear?

His mother laughed and squeezed him tighter. He relaxed, knowing that it hadn't been the wrong thing to say after all.

When his parents finally let him go, Antauri cleared his throat. "Before anything else happens, we must discuss who will have custody over Chiro."

Chiro's mother and father nodded. "I think we should have custody, since he is _our_ son," his mother said.

Antauri nodded. "That is fair . . . although we have raised him for so many years."

"While putting his life on the line in the process! He almost died living here! He needs to be somewhere safe!" His mother protested, and his father squeezed her shoulder. "He needs to be with his own species anyway! It is a wonder that he hasn't gone crazy already!"

"Chiro is always welcome to leave the Robot, and spend time with his friends. He has the same level of care that human parents can give, and if he ever wanted to, he was welcome to go and stay with them. They stayed here as well, and their parents were just fine with it," Antauri reassured her. "I have come to love Chiro like he is my own son, and I know how greatly you want him back, believe me. He is a wonderful boy, and you deserve him."

"Then why are you protesting our right to have him?" His father asked.

Chiro cleared his throat. "Because he is concerned as to what is best for me. I have been in many battles, and I have put my life on the line. But not without ample training, and I was always aware of what we were doing. Of the dangers that it held. I made the choice myself to stay with them. I made the choice to fight Skeleton King. I made the choice to go into certain battles. I have sat out of battles I am not capable of fighting in, or battles that the monkeys thought could seriously hurt me. I am not an average teenager. I never was destined to be. I am the Chosen One. This was my destiny all along."

"And you believe that? Chiro I know you are a special boy but surely the entire universe would not have fallen apart had you not been apart of the team. Surely they could have done it on their own." His mother pleaded with him.

"Yes, I do believe that. Because every time someone other then I struck that final blow against Skeleton King, he came back. And had Skeleton King been left to roam the Universe he would have freed the dark ones, and it would have become utter chaos. Then, there would have been that and I would have been in more danger, because they would seek me out and kill me, and I would be utterly defenseless against them. I know it seems like an awful lot of pressure, and it is. But I have this team and all of our allies backing me up. I am not a normal teenager, or at least what is considered normal to most people. I have lead armies to what could have been their doom and we survived. And although that doesn't make it sound much better, it was because they respected me. I don't know why, but they do."

His mother pressed her lips together. "You should not have had to do all that."

"And neither should the monkeys, or any of the others that fought in the war. You wanna be angry with someone? Then choose me, or Skeleton King, because we were the central figures of this war. Any of the others who fought in it could have chosen to sit out, and let me do it alone. But they didn't. They wanted to protect this Universe, and to save lives."

"But you are a boy," his father pleaded.

"Maybe so. But not mentally. Not anymore. And that is something that many people cannot understand. Sometimes physical age does not matter. After a certain point, or after someone has done certain things, you can no longer use the age to classify them into certain roles. I have already been given legal guardianship of myself. I can be tried as an adult, and I am given certain privileges of one. If I do live with you, some of the rules that would be enforced would not need to apply to me. I would give examples, but I can't think of any right now."

His father and mother squeezed their hands together for a moment. "Then what do you propose we do?" His father asked.

"I think that I should continue living with the monkeys, but visit often. The reason I say this is because the monkeys have gone through almost everything I did, and they understand much more about what would be beneficial for the person I have become. Plus, they have their own medical facility and all of my stuff is here anyway. They are also apart of my family. But I don't want to lose my parents again, so visiting regularly would be excellent. But just to make everyone happy, I will retain custody of myself, so no one has more custody of me."

His parents nodded, seeming to understand his concerns. Later that week, the papers were organized and signed, and legalized.

* * *

><p>Chiro once again stood out on the Robot. He was more relaxed then he had ever been in a while. Shuggazoom wasn't attacked as frequently and he had much more free time. He had gotten to know his parents better, and vice versa. His parents seemed to understand his love for the monkeys, because (although it had taken a bit, especially with Sprx) his mother had grown affectionate towards the monkeys (mainly Otto and Nova). His father and Antauri got along quite well, and were understanding of the other's different desires for Chiro.<p>

Chiro smiled. "Yep. My life is definitely complete now. I have everyone I love and need in my life . . ." And then, he went back into the Robot, feeling like he had finally closed a long chapter of his life, and was ready to begin a new one.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Sucky, I know, I know. And his mom was a bit mean at first, but . . . well, you gotta understand where she's coming from. Anyway, I hoped you like that, and that was the final chapter in _How It All Came To Be_. I know, so sad. But I hope it was a satisfying ending, and if you guys think anything else can be added, let me know, and I will see about incorporating it in there, with credit to the one who gave the idea.

**Chiro: **-sigh- I hope you guys are looking forward to Tauria's new stories. She has actually planned them out, and will hopefully stick to her plot line for once. Although I seriously doubt it.

**Tauria: **Hey, I am going to be mean to Antauri in at least one of them! Not you, so hush!

**Antauri: **Why are we being mean to me again?

**Tauria: **Because I haven't been equally mean, so I have to branch out some ^-^

**Antauri: **Ah.

**Chiro: **Please leave a review! And remember, if you can think of ANYTHING at all to make this chapter a bit better, then Tauria would greatly appreciate it. Bye bye for now!


End file.
